Time Will Tell
by Kendra18
Summary: A Romulan Traitor and a Doctor discuss plans that might very well spell the end of the present as we know it… or the future that should be. ENT/TOS Crossover!


VERY BIG A/N: Since the current television series is ENT I have decided to place the story in this star trek fan-fiction area, though it could just as well be placed in the TOS area as well.  
  
Also, I can't remember where I picked up the word 'Rihansu', though I remember it's a term for the Romulan people, I don't know weather its similar to calling people from Earth, Humans rather than earthlings or if its an insulting term used by the Vulcans against the Romulans because of their denouncing of Surak's teachings, then again it could be a new word made up by a Trek fan in one of their fan-fics, in which case sorry about nicking it, and thanks for letting me use it.. I won't be using the word in an insulting manner in this story.  
  
I also have a couple important points to make here: I haven't watched all the episodes of TOS or all of the ENT episodes so I apologise if there are any inconsistencies in this fic, though I suppose it wouldn't be trek if there weren't some inconsistencies.  
  
This is my first fan fic. be gentle!  
  
Disclaimer: Making no cash for this. Don't own anything star trek!  
  
Crossover: ENT/TOS  
  
Time Will Tell  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kivek. the highly regarded and decorated Romulan Commander stood in a darkened cave deep under his home town of S'ctar. It was a small town, rarely visited by city dwellers, a natural farming community that believed modern methods of cultivating crops and bringing up live stock were cruel and unhealthy for the animals and for any Rihansu to eat.  
  
No one's suspicions would ever be aroused, he was simply returning home to visit relatives and old friends. And these people were so far from the paranoid and distrustful environments that were the norm in the Empires great cities that the idea that one of their own could be caught up in a situation like this was unthinkable.  
  
'A Traitor' Kivek thought. When it was all over and done with that was how he would be remembered. It was, however, a great condolence that he believed what he was doing now was right, a small step for piece in their tiny space of the quadrant. In the future, long after he was forgotten; it would be for the good of his people.  
  
The Federation had assured him that if a leak were to be found, the loss of information would never be traced to him, they would never find out. Kivek knew better, they underestimated his people. the Empire always found out. All Kivek could do now was hope that his extra measures would do well to stall the Tal'Shiar.  
  
"Commander Kivek." A soft assured voice echoed in the cavern. And Kivek turned a stunned gaze upon the tall hooded women. He had not expected a female operative to meet him; he took a closer look. or one quite so beautiful.  
  
Schooling his expression back to one of fake calm as she moved toward him, Kivek uttered the name he had been given in the small communiqué. "Dr. Chapel."  
  
At her nod he didn't bother waiting for her prompt and pulled out a small disk. "This contains all the information regarding all main military operations in the near future."  
  
Christine frowned as she took the small disk. "Why have you chosen now to start giving us information about your people's strategies?"  
  
Kivek sighed, turning away from her. "It's all in the documentation. all I have to add is that the majority of people on my world hate the Vulcans even though none of them could tell you of the events at the time of reformation, they have now grown to hate Humans just as vehemently, they will do what ever it takes for revenge against the Vulcans and to destroy the Federation, even if it means uncertain consequences for our own people. "  
  
"What are you talking about?" Chapel didn't have time to hear the history behind Romulan and Vulcan disputes.  
  
Kivek turned back to watch his companion.  
  
"Time travel. it doesn't matter how many variables you account for you're never certain of the perfect out come. Our four peoples.  
  
"Four?"  
  
"Excuse me. the Klingons would indirectly be affected as well. Like I was saying, from before the start of your Federation we have all been linked very closely, to disturb the time line of one of those peoples may have devastating effects on all of us. I love my people Dr. Chapel; I will not have them destroy themselves over an incident none of us were even involved with."  
  
Kivek wanted to make sure that his actions were not out of any real love for the Federation, and that it would be the first and only time he would be doing this. It occurred to him that there might come a time in the future when a similar incident may occur. he would deal with it when that time came.  
  
Christine understood and so she said as much before she left the way she came, to the transporter site of her transport out of Romulan space, past the Neutral Zone and back home aboard the USS Enterprise.  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N: I wouldn't mind a wee review! 


End file.
